This application is based on applications Nos. 9-183508 and 9-246717 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device, and more particularly to a facsimile having a function of storing a result of transmission and reception of data as a communication management record.
2. Description of the Related Art
First Example of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile device managing (storing and utilizing) a record of communication of transmission and reception of data has been known. In such a facsimile device, if a TSI (Transmitting Station Identification) signal is received from a transmitting facsimile at the time of reception, the receiving device can specify the transmitting device by keeping the information included in the signal. If the TSI signal is a telephone number of the transmitting facsimile, the telephone number of the transmitting facsimile can be stored and utilized.
Second Example of the Related Art
Further, a facsimile having a one-touch dialing function or an abbreviated (speed) dialing function has been known. The one-touch dialing function refers to a function in which a previously registered telephone number can be input through one key to perform a facsimile transmission.
The abbreviated dialing function refers to a function in which a train of numbers, a two-digit number, for example, and the corresponding telephone number are previously registered in a facsimile and the registered telephone number can be dialed by pressing an abbreviated dialing key (speed dialing key) and inputting the registered train of numbers from ten keys. As the main function of the one-touch dialing is the abbreviation of a telephone number, in a broad sense, the one-touch dialing function is included in the abbreviated dialing function.
Third Example of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile capable of limiting its communication partners has been used in order to prevent an unwanted junk FAX and an unsolicited sales FAX. In such a facsimile, a telephone number or a password of a transmitting device is previously registered in a receiving device. When a facsimile sends a request to receive, the line is connected to identify the calling device by the telephone number of the calling device or the caller designated password. If the calling device is identified as an admitted device, image data is received and printing starts, otherwise, the receiving device disconnects the circuit without receiving the image data.
In addition, NTT (Nippon Telegraph And Telephone Corporation) has recently started a new service (called xe2x80x9cnumber display servicexe2x80x9d) to notify the called of the telephone number of the calling device. The purpose of the service is also the prevention of an unwanted telephone call and an unsolicited sales telephone call.
The above described conventional art, however, have suffered from following problems.
Problem in the First Example
A TSI signal is not always transmitted and may not be an actual telephone number. In such a case, the telephone number of the transmitting facsimile can not be managed. It is inconvenient because not all of the calls can be answered by the device.
Problem in the Second Example
A telephone number frequently used only for a few days or a few hours would not be registered as a one-touch dialing number or an abbreviated dialing number. Most of the time, such a number is directly input from ten keys, which is troublesome and prone to mistakes in input.
Additionally, a facsimile device having a redialing function has been known, which allows inputting the last dialed number through one key input, to solve the problem mentioned above. The stored telephone number is, however, not always a correct number. In addition, when a facsimile is shared among a plurality of person, the last input number is hard to specify. Thus the redialing function is seldom used.
Problem in the Third Example
In order to utilize the above described type of facsimile in which a telephone number of a transmitting device is used, it is necessary for the transmitting side (caller) to register the telephone number of itself in advance, and for the receiving side (called) to check the telephone number of the caller in advance. If a facsimile employing a password is to be used, the receiving side must first register a password and then notify the transmitting side of the password. Thus in a conventional facsimile a complicated task is required at both ends of the communication in order to limit the communication partner, which is a heavy burden for a user.
In addition, a facsimile limiting its communication partner as described above may exclude not only an unwanted FAX and a sales FAX but possibly useful data transmission. One who is afraid of such possibility is reluctant to use such a facsimile.
The present invention was made to solve the above described problems, and its main object is to provide a facsimile capable of acquiring a correct telephone number of a transmitting facsimile at the time of data reception.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile allowing a selection of a desired correct telephone number through simple operation by a user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile allo a communication only with a specific partner by a simple procedure.
In order to attain the above mentioned objects of the present invention, a facsimile in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a first receiving section for receiving a signal transmitted from a transmitting device, a second receiving section for receiving a telephone number of the transmitting device sent from an exchange, a memory section for storing a plurality of data concerning a communication, and a first storing section for storing in the memory section the telephone number received by the second receiving section.
Preferably, the facsimile further includes a selecting section for selecting a telephone number from the memory section and a setting section for setting the selected telephone number as a telephone number of a transmission destination.
A facsimile in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a first receiving section for receiving a signal transmitted from a transmitting device, a second receiving section for receiving a telephone number of the transmitting device sent from an exchange, a memory section for storing a telephone number, a comparing section for comparing the telephone number stored in the memory section and the telephone number received by the second receiving section, and a controlling section for controlling whether or not to perform an image formation, based on the signal received by,the first receiving section, when the telephone number stored in the memory section and the telephone number received by the second receiving section are the same, as the result of the comparison.